Un peu à bout c'est tout
by The Happy Apple
Summary: Après le fiasco du congrès de cardiologie, un Vogler fulminant ne va pas sagement attendre l'éviction de House par le conseil. Après tout, il possède un pion, un certain médecin australien qui lui doit quelque chose, et compte bien s'en servir.


**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, sauf peut-être ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas.

**Notes** : UA (Univers Alternatif) à partir des épisodes 18-19 de la saison 1. L'affaire Vogler-House-Chase ne se règle pas exactement de la même manière que dans la série…

**Résumé** : Après le fiasco du congrès de cardiologie, un Vogler fulminant ne va pas sagement attendre l'éviction de House par le conseil. Après tout, il possède un pion (un certain médecin australien qui lui doit quelque chose), et compte bien s'en servir.

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr ?

S'il était sûr ? Évidemment que oui. Il était sûr de ne _pas_ vouloir partir. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Vogler lui laissait le choix. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas se trouver acculé de la sorte, mais il savait qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Sa première erreur avait été de faire confiance à Vogler. Il aurait dû se douter du coup fourré. Aurait dû savoir que sous les belles promesses et les phrases bien tournées devait se cacher autre chose. _Tout le monde ment_. La pensée lui arracha une grimace.

Sa deuxième erreur avait été de trahir House une deuxième fois en le dénonçant à Cuddy. Elle était peut-être directrice de l'hôpital, mais ultimement c'était House qui comptait. C'était lui qui prenait les décisions (Vogler l'avait bien compris), c'était lui qui pouvait faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Qu'après tout ça il pourrait garder sa place ? Que House lui pardonnerait ? Qu'il comprendrait ? Lui-même se demandait maintenant ce qui lui était passé par la tête au moment où il avait poussé la porte du bureau de Vogler. Il savait que des trois ce serait lui que House choisirait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la question. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ce job. C'était un fait. Comment dans son esprit il en était venu à trouver logique de se mettre à dos la personne qui l'employait justement pour garder son travail, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais il n'aurait pas à subir les conséquences de sa petite trahison plus longtemps. Il n'aurait pas à encaisser les remarques cinglantes et l'indifférence de House un jour de plus. Son marché avec Vogler ne tenait plus. Tous ces efforts stupides pour rester, pour rien.

Oui, sa première erreur avait été de se frotter à Vogler. Ou peut-être de trahir House. D'avoir eu ne fut-ce que _l'idée_ de trahir House. C'était sans doute sa punition pour avoir tourné le dos à la personne qu'il respectait le plus.

S'il avait pu, il serait resté et il aurait enduré stoïquement tout ce que House lui aurait balancé. Mais Vogler ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ou ne lui laissait que celui de s'en aller. Il refusait de considérer l'autre choix. Il ne tomberait pas aussi bas. Il avait fait une énorme erreur, mais il n'était pas prêt à en faire une deuxième pour rattraper la première. Surtout qu'il savait que cette mesure désespérée ne lui attirerait que le dégoût de House, et certainement pas son pardon.

Il devait beaucoup à House et aurait aimé pouvoir lui être utile, réparer une partie de ses erreurs, mais il n'allait pas se faire avoir encore une fois. Il disait oui à ce que lui demandait Vogler, et c'était la porte ouverte à un tas d'ennuis, contrairement à ce que le milliardaire lui avait affirmé. "Il vous suffit de le faire et tout revient à la normale dans le service. Personne n'est viré, je pardonne sa petite blague à House, pas de réduction de salaire".

C'est ça. Et puis House découvrait la vérité, se moquait, le frappait peut-être, le virait sans aucun doute. Et il se retrouverait exactement au même endroit. Ce serait donner beaucoup trop pour un résultat exactement nul.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de le faire. Résultat nul ou non, il aurait accepté s'il avait pu croire que vendre encore un peu plus son âme (_si c'était seulement ça_) à Vogler lui permettrait de remonter dans l'estime de House. Mais imaginer son expression incrédule et écœurée lorsqu'il apprendrait un jour ou l'autre suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Il n'était pas prêt à tous les sacrifices si c'était pour terminer encore plus bas qu'il n'était.

Et surpassant toutes ces considérations, surpassant tout son respect pour House, et toute sa honte de l'avoir trahi, il y avait son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir.

Il n'aimait pas les confrontations. Elles étaient trop fatigantes pour pas assez de résultats probants. Vous n'aimez pas quelqu'un ? Très bien. Inutile d'être faux-cul (trop fatiguant, trop déprimant), mais inutile aussi de s'en prendre directement à la personne. Au pire, vous en venez aux poings et vous repartez à zéro, au mieux vous vous expliquez votre animosité mutuelle, et vous repartez à zéro après, pas plus avancés maintenant que vous savez pourquoi vous vous détestez l'un l'autre.

Dans un cas sur trente, vous tombez sur quelqu'un comme Cameron, qui ne vous laisse pas d'autre choix que de discuter, et vous vous rendez compte en se faisant que les raisons de votre haine sont ridicules, et vous repartez sur de bonnes bases. Mais pour un résultat positif avec une personne, il fallait passer par beaucoup de discussions houleuses inutiles avec les autres.

Il préférait éviter les confrontations. Les blagues de mauvais goût ne le touchaient pas. Dans le cas de House, elles le faisaient même parfois rire. Les a priori de Foreman sur sa vie l'irritaient, mais il préférait les ignorer et ajouter un peu trop de sucre dans son café avant de le lui tendre. Sa moue dégoûtée lui suffisait. Et lorsqu'il se trouvait face à une situation qui lui déplaisait, il avait tendance à courir en sens inverse. Ou à réagir très bêtement sous la pression.

Il se souvenait d'un temps où il n'avait pas eu cette réaction instinctive de fuite (le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible). Un temps où alors que sa mère était mourante, il avait trouvé le courage de rester à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Dénué de tout espoir, mais présent pour elle malgré tout.

Mais lorsque son père lui avait ouvert la porte de chez lui, la peur s'était emparée de lui. La peur de décevoir encore une fois. De se frotter quotidiennement à ses silences et à son dédain. Alors il avait réagi de manière inconsidérée il était entré au séminaire. Sa décision n'avait reposée sur aucune logique. Ses amis n'en étaient pas revenus, et même son père s'était intéressé à lui assez longtemps pour lui demander ce qu'il fichait. Mais le choix lui avait parut être le bon à ce moment là. Tout plutôt que de vivre avec son père et sa belle-famille.

La situation avec Vogler était un autre exemple parfait de sa capacité à ne pas réfléchir logiquement.

Il avait paniqué dès l'instant où House leur avait annoncé qu'il devait virer l'un d'entre eux. Ses efforts pour briller à ses yeux avaient été futiles et enfantins, et tellement précipités par la peur qu'ils s'étaient même retournés contre lui. Ça ne servait à rien de lancer des idées plus stupides les unes que les autres, de se raccrocher aux plus illogiques pour prouver qu'il avait une opinion, ou d'essayer de saper Cameron dans l'espoir de paraître un peu moins incompétent. Il n'y avait aucune chance que House soit trompé par ces tentatives pathétiques.

Il avait passé ces premières heures avec la certitude qu'il vivait ses derniers moments à l'hôpital.

Alors il était allé voir Vogler. Grande décision.

Évidemment, il avait été gardé. Vogler avait tenu sa parole. Et Chase, malgré qu'il n'ait à retirer aucune fierté de ce qu'il avait fait (ce n'était pas par faute de volonté de la part de House qu'il était encore là, mais parce que le docteur n'avait pas _pu_ le virer), avait cependant ressenti du soulagement, et de la joie. Il était encore là. Peu lui importait que maintenant Cameron ou Foreman devrait partir, du moment que lui pouvait rester.

Il n'avait pas pensé à l'après. A la réaction de House. Au fait qu'il n'aurait qu'à attendre quelques semaines pour le virer sans que Vogler lève le petit doigt pour le défendre.

Plus de pression, les choses pouvaient reprendre leur cours normal. Il avait pu profiter du discours de House en toute sérénité, tout en sachant qu'il sonnait le départ d'un de ses collègues. Lui était sauvé.

Jusqu'au coup de téléphone.

Il avait le choix, mais aucune envie de céder sous la pression cette fois-ci. Il préférait fuir.

- Oui.

* * *

La vue qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'hôpital était assez cataclysmique pour qu'il tourne aussitôt les talons. Il ne comptait pas passer la journée dans un espace sous quarantaine à jouer les médecins alors que la maladie était déjà connue (tuberculose, méningite, TIAC). Aucun intérêt.

- Docteur House ! Restez avec nous.

Évidemment, ses plans allaient être contrecarrés par Cuddy.

- Un des juges de la compétition de natation s'est effondré et la PL montre une forme de méningite.

Bingo. Raison de plus pour partir. Il aurait pu essayer de refiler un billet au gardien qui se mit en travers de sa route (la remarque sur le fait de brutaliser les invalides était sur le bout de sa langue), mais ça l'aurait obligé à se reculer et à sortir son portefeuille de la poche de son manteau, ce qui aurait donné amplement assez de temps à Cuddy pour trouver une parade. Le mieux était encore sans doute de subir. S'il jouait bien son jeu, il arriverait peut-être à se débarrasser du reste de ses heures de clinique de la semaine en mettant en avant sa bonne volonté en temps de crise.

Cuddy s'éloignait déjà après lui avoir tendu les comprimés lorsqu'elle se retourna soudainement.

- Et House, une fois cette affaire de méningite réglée, je vous encourage à faire passer des entretiens d'embauche. Vous avez deux employés à remplacer.

Deux ?

- Deux ? Cameron et sa jumelle cachée qu'elle emmène avec elle ? C'est trop dommage, si je l'avais su avant, je nous aurais organisé une petite orgie à trois.

- Cameron et Chase, House. Elle le contempla un instant. Il ne vous a pas prévenu ?

- Chase ? Pourquoi cet imbécile partirait ? Vogler le protège.

- Le docteur Chase est venu très tôt ce matin poser sa démission. Il n'a pas donné de raisons à son départ.

Elle se retourna, cette fois pour de bon, et il la perdit très vite de vue dans la pagaille qui régnait.

Intéressant.


End file.
